winxfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sigue el Corazón
Sigue el Corazón (Abre el Corazón en España, Winx Open Your Heart en Inglés y Winx La Sfida Non Finisce Mai en Italia) es una canción de la 4ª Temporada de Winx Club, aparece por primera vez en La Última Hada de la Tierra, cuando las Winx intentaban conseguir un trabajo. Esta canción aparece también en El ascenso de Tritannus de la 5ª Temporada, pero sólo en el final. Es interpretada por Elisa Rosselli en el doblaje italiano e inglés y por María José Estévez en el doblaje latinoamericano. Letra |-|Español Latino= Tu alas abre ya Sigue el Corazón Y volaremos Juntas Con nuestra ilusión La magia haremos realidad Sigue el Corazón Lleva tus sueños junto a ti Con esta canción Vas a volar con las Winx (Da-da) Da-da Da-da-da-da-da Párate a mi lado quiero verte cerca Cuando estamos juntas El sol brilla mucho mas Unidas seguiremos adelante Vamos de la mano, no me vayas a soltar Somos las Winx Tus alas abre ya Sigue el Corazón Y volaremos juntas Con nuestra ilusión La magia haremos realidad Sigue el Corazón Lleva tus sueños junto a ti Con esta canción Vas a volar con las Winx ¡Somos las Winx! / (Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx!) Ven con nosotras a festejar ¡Somos las Winx! / (Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx!) Y siempre juntas vamos a estar Winx! |-|Español de España= Y lánzate a volar sin mas. Abre el Corazón, y volaremos Siempre. Por el Exterior, por siempre unidos tu y yo. Abre el Corazón, haz tus sueños realidad. Llega a ser lo más, has de creer y confiar. Da-da Da-da Da-da-da-da-da En la Oscura noche quiero que estés cerca, Porque es Cuando brillo con muy Propio Sol, ¡¡¡¡Las Winx!!!! Coge de mi mano y Luchare con fuerza, No me sueltes nunca y venceré a la Oscuridad. ¡Somos las Winx! Tú lánzate a volar sin más. Abre el Corazón, y volaremos Siempre. Por el Exterior, por siempre unidos tu y yo. Abre el Corazón, haz tus sueños realidad. Llega a ser lo más, has de creer y confiar. (Winx) ¡Somos las Winx! Y Volaremos Junto a ti. (Winx) ¡Somos las Winx! Nos quedaremos Junto a ti. ¡Winx! |-|Inglés= You're magical You're powerful You're Winx Close your eyes and spread your wings Open up your heart And we can fly forever All around the world We'll be together you and me Open up your heart Keep your dreams alive with you Wanna be a star Just believe in what you are (Da-da) Da-da Da-da-da-da-da Standin' in the night I need to feel you closer 'Cause I shine like a star when I'm with you You're Winx! Take my hand and together we can fight the darkness Side by side forever never ever let me go We are the Winx Just close your eyes and spread your wings Open up your heart And we can fly forever All around the world We'll be together you and me Open up your heart Keep your dreams alive with you< Wanna be a star Just believe in what you are (Da-da) Da-da Da-da-da-da-da As we wait we're ready for a brand new challenge Every day I'll make it up 'cause I'm with you You're Winx! We're a sparkle We're a fire We're the magic We'll be friends forever and I'll never let you go We are the Winx Just close your eyes and spread your wings Open up your heart And we can fly forever All around the world We'll be together you and me Open up your heart Keep your dreams alive with you Wanna be a star Just believe in what you are Come and get the power now it's time to fly Ah-ah-ah With your magic fire you light up the sky Ah-ah-ah Yeah In the deepest night I'm gonna see your light Ooh-ah-ah You're magical You're powerful You're Winx Close your eyes and spread your wings Open up your heart And we can fly forever All around the world We'll be together you and me Open up your heart Keep your dreams alive with you Wanna be a star Just believe in what you are We are the Winx/(Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx!) Just close your eyes and spread your wings We are the Winx/(Winx! Winx! Winx! Winx!) We'll be together you and me Winx! |-|Italiano= Sei magica Fantastica Sei Winx La sfida non finisce mai! Segui il cuore e via E puoi volare insieme a noi Splende la magia Se solo credi nei sogni tuoi Segui il cuore e vai Vola e non fermarti mai Sempre insieme a te Nel mondo magico del Winx Club (Nanananana) Girano le stelle Nella notte buia Poi si accende il cielo Quando arrivi tu Sei Winx! Stringo la tua mano E non ho più paura Sono pronta a tutto Se tu sei con me perché Noi siamo Winx Non ti fermare Ma sei unica Segui il cuore e via E puoi volare insieme a noi Splende la magia Se solo credi nei sogni tuoi Segui il cuore e vai Vola e non fermarti mai Sempre insieme a te Nel mondo magico del Winx Club (Nanananana) Giorno dopo giorno Sfida dopo sfida Una nuova amica conta su di te Sei Winx! Un grande potere È chiuso nel tuo cuore Se ci credi Libera la fata che c'è in te Noi siamo Winx Non ti fermare Ma sei unica Segui il cuore e via E puoi volare insieme a noi Splende la magia Se solo credi nei sogni tuoi Segui il cuore e vai Vola e non fermarti mai Sempre insieme a te Nel mondo magico del Winx Club Inizia un'avventura Che ci porterà Ah-ah-ah Verso nuovi mondi e magiche realtà Ah-ah-ah-yeah Tre, due, uno, zero, partirò con te Uh, perchè Sei magica Fantastica Sei Winx La sfida non finisce mai! Segui il cuore e via E puoi volare insieme a noi Splende la magia Se solo credi nei sogni tuoi Segui il cuore e vai Vola e non fermarti mai Sempre insieme a te Nel mondo magico del Winx Club Noi siamo Winx Non ti fermare ma sei unica Noi siamo Winx È questo il mondo del Winx Club Vídeos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px en:Winx Open Your Heart Categoría:Canciones de la 4ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones de la 5ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:4ª Temporada Categoría:5ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones de Videojuegos